Heart to Heart
by skyred89
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have a little heart to heart session with each other, and Astrid reveals a new habit to Hiccup. Inspired by my girlfriend. Oneshot. Rated T for kissing


**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I'm back once again. This is my first ever oneshot, so I hope y'all will like it. This oneshot was inspired by my girlfriend because she likes to bite my shoulder or my back sometimes and I thought that I should write this up. But anyways, enough of me. Enjoy the oneshot, feel free to comment or favorite it. Also special thanks to ToxicGirlfriend for reading this over as well.

 **End Of Author's Note**

_-_-_ Hiccup's POV _-_-_

s

It was just another regular day in Berk, villagers making their way to wherever they need to go, dragons taking off and landing sporadically.

I was just sitting on a peak that over looked the village. Watching this happen all around me was very enchanting. Toothless was off doing whatever dragons do by themselves.

 ***SQUAWK***

I heard another dragon land nearby, and a very familiar sound of someone dismounting following it.

"Thanks Stormfly, hey Toothless." I heard Astrid say to our beloved dragons.

I looked behind me and low and behold, I'm looking at the most beautiful Valkyrie in all of Midgard. She had a stunning smile that could stop the entire world in its tracks, and her hair-her hair looked like it was made from waves of sunlight in the darkest of caves. The sun itself would be jealous of it. How hot it looked as she was scratching Toothless under his chin, Stormfly soon becoming envious of all of the special treatment he was recieving and started to nudge her stomach for some attention too.

We came a long way after the defeat of the Red Death. Our relationship really sprung to life. Some could say that we know each other like the backs of our own hands. But thing that amazes me most about Astrid, is how she always surprises me with something new every day.

"Toothless down! Get off of Astrid and go play with Stormfly or something." I told Toothless. Immediately after, Toothless got out of his daze and made his way towards me. Soon enough, I was getting covered in dragon salvia.

"Ugh, Toothless! You know this doesn't wash off!" I exclaimed as I was trying to push him away. In the background, I heard the most angelic laugh. I looked back to see Astrid leaning against her Deadly Nadder and laughing out of control.

"Oh har, har. Laugh it up now." I said to her as I got up. Now making my way towards her, I reach out my arms for a hug.

"No, Hiccup, please!" Astrid pleaded, not wanting to be covered in the saliva.

"Nope, you're not getting away from this." I hugged her, squeezing my hardest. As I'm close to her, I take in a breath. She smells like sweet berries with a small odor of fish, most likely from Toothless' saliva.

With this excitement out of my system now, I grab a water skin from Toothless' saddle and started to wash off the sticky salvia on myself and Astrid.

"Thanks babe." she says after I got it off to the best of my ability.

"It's my pleasure, milady"

"So what were you doing all the way up here? It took me awhile before I found you."

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the view. Come, let's see it!" Without another beat, I grab her hand and dragged her near the edge, where a log is awaiting for use to sit on.

We sat down. Her face suddenly changing to a look of amazement. I wait for her to take in the view.

"So? How is it?" I questioned her.

"Amazing, you're amazing."

Blood started to rush to my cheeks. Too scared to ruin the sweet moment we just had, I don't say anything. Astrid suddenly turns to me.

"No really, you are. You don't even understand." She reassures me. "You have done so many great things for our tribe. You've stopped the raids, befriended dragons, improve and invent so many things for our village." She paused for a short moment. "Also, you've shown me so many beautiful things, gave me a new perspective of the world." She says, now with an adoring tone.

Now I'm just speechless.

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this. You deserve much more than me, you can basically pick any beautiful girl in the entire archipelago." She says, now looking away from me.

I gently grab her chin and force her to look at me. "Milady, I have no idea where all of this is coming from. If anything, I don't deserve you. You are so beautiful and I have no idea why you like me." I reply to her.

Now an awkward silence falls in between us. We hear in the background our dragons playing together, completely unaware of the heart to heart that just happened between their humans. An idea came to my head and I decided to roll with it.

_-_-_ Astrid's POV _-_-_

After seeing our little world that Hiccup helped create, I just couldn't help but pour out my heart to him. It's sort of strange, only Hiccup can bring this side out of me. But to me, it's just perfect. I only want Hiccup to see this side of me. Now, I'm watching Hiccup, witnessing as the emotions appear on his face and waiting for the boy to say something.

He turned to me suddenly and without another word, he held my face and leaned in to kiss me. I'm now totally surprised because I'm usually the one who starts the kisses, but Hiccup initiated it. It's a completely different feeling. It feels like I'm soaring above the cloud with him and no one else. It's so electrifying. We start to part and catch our breath.

"Wow." We say at the same time.

"That was" We say again at the same time.

"Amazing and" I say, getting interrupted by Hiccup.

"Electrifying" He completes the sentence.

It's just utterly amazing how in-tune we are with each other. And when we cuddle together, we fit together perfectly, just like puzzle pieces.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup calls out.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to just spend the rest of our day here, and just watch everyone go about their day? Ermm... If you don't have anything to do that is." He finished off nervously.

"I'll do anything with you" I responded eagerly.

"Alright it's a date!"

_-_-_ Hiccup's POV _-_-_

"Great! Astrid agreed, I am so incredibly lucky" I thought to myself.

"Yeah, you are." I heard Astrid say.

"Huh? What?" I question.

"You are lucky." She replied.

"Wait how did you know?"

"You said it out loud, you dork!" She explained, followed with a punch to my arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I said, while rubbing my arm.

"That was for you being such a goof!" She answered. "Fine, will this make you feel better?" She leaned in and gave me a long kiss. We pull away as she said, "That was for being so damn amazing babe."

 ***Time Skip***

It was now in the late afternoon, and we were just enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't every day that we had a chance to wind down in our busy lifestyles and spend time with each other. Our dragons were now napping behind us and we were lying against the log, with Astrid behind me.

She put another braid into my hair and was just running her hands through the auburn strands and playing with it. Gods! It felt amazing, this whole experience was just so relaxing. I have no idea what caused Astrid to behave like this, but I'm not arguing. Sure, I love the adventurous and out-going Astrid, but I loved this more loving and affectionate Astrid, just as much.

I was enjoying this moment, with the love of my life, her and my dragons, and this fantastic sunset view of Berk, just until I felt a sharp little pain on my shoulder. I look at where I felt the pain and I saw a bite mark on my shirt.

"Um, Milady? Did you just bite me?" I questioned her.

"Uhhh… Yeah I did. Is that a problem?"

"Well, not really. I just kind of want to know why?"

"Well, I did it because I think you're super cute." She answered meekly.

"Oh alright then." I replied.

"Why, do you not want me to do it again?" She asked worriedly.

"No, you can continue to do it, if you want. It's fine by me."

"Okay good, I was thinking that it could be like a new habit. Just like how I braid your hair or kiss you after I punch you." She explained.

That settled down, and we began to enjoy the last few minutes of the sunset. I started to think about everything, I really do love this girl. I would do anything for her. So I broke the peaceful silence, "Hey Milady?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You know I would do anything for you, right?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, you've shown it many times already babe. I hope you know it's the same for me too." She says.

"I do. But anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I love you." I said with all the confidence I could muster.

Without a second beat, "I love you too babe" She said, while looking into my eyes.

_-_-_ Third Person POV _-_-_

They both started to inch closer and closer to each other, and as they did this, they both started to close their eyes. Their lips, both eagerly trying to reach the other. As they connect, the sun finally dips below the horizon. The stars and moon come out to dimly light up the world, providing guiding light for those who are still outside of their homes. They both exit the kiss.

"We should really do this more often" Hiccup says, still trying to collect himself after the kiss.

"That we should, that we should." Astrid replies.

 **The End**


End file.
